Maybe I Could Be Your Sweet Dream
by Nelle07
Summary: My brother and I are in the business of extraction. We along with the man I secretly love invade dreams and extract secrets for money. To get back my brother's life we will assemble a team and attempt the dangerous mission of inception.
1. Chapter 1

_**Legal stuff**_**! I own nothing from the movie! The Genius Christopher Nolan does I believe! But anything new to plot & OCs are all MINE! So I've never writing a fanfic or anything other than a college paper so be gentle and helpful! I am writing this because I am in love with the character Arthur and writers are only writing about him and the lovely Ariadne. So I needed to create something for my enjoyment! Plus I think she and Ames would be cute together. Sorry if its long but I am so excited! Oh and SPOILERS! I don't know why you would read this if you haven't seen the movie but I thought I should warn you just in case! And as of right now it's M for Mature rating because it has cuss words! I will warn later if anything changes!**

Intro

Imagine a place where whatever you wanted could come to life in an instant. Where you could bend your reality into anything you want. A place where gravity can be defied and laws that bond us… don't exist. It's in our dreams of course.

A hard concept to conceive but for people in my line of work, Extraction, it's our life… We know something other then reality. It's addicting and after awhile we can no longer dream and others forget their own reality and stay lost in their dream world.

Five minutes go a long way for dreams. 5 minutes in the real world is an hour in our dreams. Obsessed people have stayed sleeping for 10 hour more hours staying in a dream for what seemed like years.

My father, Miles Cobb, was one of the greatest at extraction. He had been hired by anyone from fortune 500 companies to jealous spouses. Basically anyone who was desperate for information and paid well. Needless to say growing up I never had to want anything. Then again it was hard living under the roof of a man who could invade my privacy once I feel a sleep. Though he never did the paranoia was always there especially when it came to sneaking around with boys.

Dream walking, as I like to call, became a sort of family business for my father, brother and I. Our family, The Cobbs, were… no are the best. My brother, Dom Cobb, was so great I believed he would be the one to master inception. Though now that I know he did I wish he didn't because with the ability to navigate through someone's at that level later brought unbearable pain and suffering.

Life was good for us we had money and in some way felt invincible with power. But after awhile my father became obsessed with it. He would go in and out of dreams for _days._ Because it was the only way to dream. Reality was plan and boring and he choose his "reality" over what was true and in front of him; my mother, brother, and me.

However, fortunately or unfortunately there was hope. It came in the form of my mother getting cancer. After a few close calls and intermissions and remissions he came back to us. I guess its true Love conquers all. It has been years since he's done any jobs. Now he just lives life as real architect and a professor in Paris.

The business was then left to my brother and me. Though now a days Dom isn't much help. Imagine being responsible for the suicide of the one you loved. Anyone would be pretty fucked up after that. Mal my brother's wife took her life. It left my brother broken and their children without a mother & father. You'd think that by having a previous history of extracting causing pain to our family we would have learned. But no we are addicted. They say addictions are genetic.

My brother and I are a part of a team. Typically the Dream team _**(A/N: get it?)**_ include:

_An Extractor (Dom & myself), a Point man (Arthur), an Architect (Nash), a_nd sometimes if necessary a _Forger_ (usually the ever charming Ames)

The extractor does the leg work. We are the ones that try to find out the secrets. My brother is great, but sometimes things just need… A female touch. And that is where I, Savannah Cobb come in. Men even in their dreams would do anything for a Sexy lady. At 5'7 with crimson hair, green eyes, pouty lips, curves to die for, and legs that go on forever… I usually get what I want.

Next is the point man. They are very important. Ours is Arthur and he is good at what he does. He organizes the jobs. He does background checks on the people who hired use and our Mark. He makes sure if we are doing something dangerous and illegal we don't end up too much in deep shit. He's been with the team even before Mal was. He grew up with us as kids. And I've been in love with him ever since. Good thing my subconscious hasn't tried to jump his bones.

….One time _they_ came really close during a training exercise but I shot him (no in the dream world you don't die you wake up) effectively waking him up. I knew what they were going to do, but I faked that I thought they were going to hurt him. I masked it by saying I was angry at him for changing my favorite show. Yea him and Dom looked at me like I was crazy, but it made perfect sense as to why my subconscious would go after him. Arthur didn't need to know what they really wanted to do. However, later my brother would laugh mercilessly at me knowing how I felt.

Next is an architect. Back in the good ole days before Mal's death Dom was the Architect, I was the extractor and Arthur on point. After a couple of jobs it became more then obvious that we couldn't let Dom design the plans. Every time we stepped into any job almost immediately his Shade (a projection) of Mal were always there ready to shoot us and give away to the Mark (our target person) what we were doing and what we were after and why. Usually Mal would cause one of us pain not death… Death you can't feel but pain was the only real thing about dreams.

Mal would appear and blotch up a job. We have to leave Dom out of details because of it and had to hire another architect, Nash. Yea he's good at what he does, but he's a college kid. To me he's too inexperience, and hasn't been a part of this team long enough to trust. The architect creates the dream reality. They have to be very good at visualization and creation… eh I could do it but I lack details because… well I'm lazy and I don't want to try. I am a much better extractor and point man (better then my brother and Arthur. Heck I could be a one women dream wreckin' machine!)

Like I said if you're desperate and need someone really good at impersonating you hire a forger. That is where my best friend (Or as he prefers it my best gentlemen friend) Eames comes in. He can forge anything from the real world like poker chips and cash to dreams impersonating people from their mannerisms down to the last freckly on the face of a person. He can even do the opposite gender…though it is creepy when he copies females. Eames is very good and he has the best connections as well. Need something in the black market? Go to Eames! I've also gotten really cute fake purses and shoes in the past because of his connections. I met Eames at a shady auction years back. All though Arthur and Dom have only been involved in illegal activity only recently since Mal died let's just say I was an early bloomer in criminal activities and less then legitimate jobs. _**(A/N: Can you imagine a flash of mug shots of Savannah hahaha!)**_

That's our history and the team. We work in the business of Extraction. In extraction your mine is the Scene of the crime.

_**End! How was it? Please let me know if I should continue. If it's bad please be constructive! I really want to be good a fanfic because I read and critic so many I feel I should be writing one to be more active in the fanfic community! This story will go along with the movie but of course I will change things!**_


	2. Ch 2: I Want him to Want me

_**I want him to want me**___

_**Legal stuff**_**! I own nothing from the movie! The Genius Christopher Nolan does I believe! But anything new to plot & OCs are all MINE!**

**Really truly thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me on alert! You have no idea how much you fluffed my ego! I am so excited about the Arthur/Oc or just OC ppl have been posting for inception! Special thanks to ****Kate E. Hilliard**** , ****JokerSmile**** , ****XxXLIFEafterDEATHXxX**** , ****pinkpanda101****, keyblader13, No. 6, and AliciaInWondeland (who has an excellent four brothers story!) for doing reviews on my story! And to the rest who I got notifications for you adding me to your alerts like KaraxLavi13, TrekkieJaime, Rhea Bleu, and ****Delfang****! Very cool guys! Oh and TrekkieJaime & No. 6 for adding me to wither their favorite Author & Story list … wow thank you I almost cried today when I got the alert!**

You know that really good sleep you get right before you dream. It's like you're so deep in it... it feels _so good_. Yea I was having one of those. I thought I could feel a real dream coming on. It'd had only been a year since my last real dream, but I still had hope.

"Good morning Sun shine" Fuck now there it goes. All the hope out of the window. "Savannah get up we have to catch the train for the Saito Job today." Aw the lovely voice of my Charming brother. "Ahh!" and that was the Sound of my voice after my Charming Brother just threw ice cold water on me.

"What the hell Dom I was getting up!" I scream furiously. "Not quick enough Princess." Dom quipped. "You need to get all dressed and pretty Arthur will be here soon." As if on cue the door of the apartment we rent in Japan opened and Arthur came strolling into my bedroom seconds later.

As a sexy and confident women **(AN: phenomenal women) **you'd think I'd be okay with this. Normally I would but this was Arthur _My Arthur_ who with one look could make my insides jelly and my face burn as crimson as my hair.

"Good morning Cobb… Savannah." His bright smile turned to one that clearly said he was both amused and confused. "What the hell happened to you Sav?" Yeah he would notice the fact my hair looked like a wet poodle and my white shirt was drenched. Then again that could be a good thing. Maybe now he'd realize I had boobs and I was a woman. He should want me Damn it! After that rant I snapped back into reality I responded "Apparently rain was in the forecast." As I glared at Dom I threw off my covers and stumbled to the bathroom to get primped and ready for our assignment.

After an hour and a half later & many knocks and yells from my brother I was ready. I had done my make up naturally, put my curly high in a _I mean business librarian bun,_ dressed in a silk blue business blouse tucked into a high wasted pencil skirt, and finished the look off with some smart glasses. We were going to be pulling a job on a train in business class. I had to look the part.

Today we were going to enter the dream of a businessman named Saito. If this job went wrong we'd all have to part ways for a while. Saito was a very powerful man in energy, and he didn't need friends in high places because he was the one in high the places. A competitor of his wants his secrets to destroy him. We were going to dream walk into his head and come out with what we needed. If he didn't kill us then the people who hired us will. You wouldn't want you deadliest competitor to know you were after them right? If you are thinking _That's firkin crazy_ why would you work for someone like that. Your right it is crazy, but it pays good and it's all us Cobbs know how to do, and Arthur is included in that (Though point men could be hell of PIs if they wanted to).

I found Dom & Arthur in the in the kitchen making sure everything would go according to plan. Arthur looked up as I entered the room and flashed me the cutest sideways smile, "You look good Savannah." If you think I just about died you are right. I smiled back, "Thanks you don't look to bad yourself." As honest Abe once said I cannot tell a lie. This man was fine. He wasn't rugged like the type I dated. No he was refined only he could be so irresistible to me in his own way. I could never date a man who looked like him. No I wanted the real thing or nothing like him at all. No imitations just classic Arthur.

Arthur, who wore a business suit even if it was a Saturday morning and he was watching cartoons (not that he did that). Arthur, who had more gel and product in his hair then I even did. God forbid that anything be out of place on this perfect immaculate man. He was smooth shaven and presentable. But when he looked at you with his sexy pools or brown eyes and he gave you that sideways smile almost haughty smirk… It was like pure hot sex. It burned deep within in me and I want him. No _I love him._

But like some jerk once said you don't always get what you want. And I knew this to be true because I have wanted this man for what felt like my whole life. Ever since he was in third grade and shoved a bully a way protecting me, a sweet innocent kindergartener. **(AN: I think this makes them 3 years apart!)** Then he comforted me as I cried by telling me my hair was his favorite color. And like that I was smitten. And it sucked.

Sure I had never actually tried to put myself out there for him per say. But I want him to go after me. I want him to want me, I need him to need me, and I would most definitely love him to love me. **(AN: Yes it is from 10 things I hate about you. Hello Joseph Gordon-Levitt has always been sexy! And I could resist) **

After having a hardy meal of cereal it was time we left to the train station. We grabbed are stuff and left the apartment. Either way the job went, good or bad, we would not be returning to it for very long. We left 3duffle bags full of necessities by the door for a quick exit. Only bringing a briefcase (or in my case a computer case) to play the part of a business(wo)man. Arthur's brief case was the extraction machine that sedated us and allowed us all to connect and enter our Mark's dream. It was kept in a silver case (which I have said on many occasions was not inconspicuous).

We hailed a cab and were on our way to the station. Once we arrived to the platform Dom looked around in an irritated fashion "Where the hell in Nash?" If I could get up then that sniveling little infant Wiesel could get off his lazy ass. Did I say this no. I did have a filter instead I reply "I don't know Dom do I look like that child's babysitter?" (Okay so not any better) Arthur looked me up and down and smirked "Not any babysitter I ever had" Oh sweet Jesus don't be cruel. This man has got to know the affect he has on me.

"I'm here I'm here!" huffed our little architect. "Great now announce to the whole station you're here and with us on a team to invade a very paranoid suspicious powerful man." I snapped. Arthur came to my side rubbing his hands up and down my arms. "Easy there Sav we don't want to make a scene."

And like that I was putty I could only smile like a creeper (to me anyways) and nod my head. Arthur was always calm. Don't get me wrong he had emotions and passion, but in the face of any task he was calm and balanced me out.

With our posse assembled we concreted all the plans and all went our separate ways boarding in the business cart we'd bought out so no one would bother us. We also took the precaution of hiring a hostess to insure we were not bothered

Saito was a cut throat business man. He specialized in energy, but did a lot of other activities that mad my skin crawl. As he made way into the cart he chooses the seat next to me. He smiled at me taking in my appearance "Hello" yeah I would get hit on by a man who after today would want to kill me. We try to discourage talking too much to the mark because it would affect the dream too much if we were easily recognized. With Saito as paranoid as he was I had to be careful. I did the only thing I could do, "Hello" I politely replied and looks away quickly pretending to be engrossed in a document on my laptop. Thankfully he after a few more seconds of checking out my legs (told you they were great!) he didn't pursue me further.

The hostess came by with drinks. And ten minutes into the train ride Saito spiked drink took in effect. "Aw Savannah I'm really sorry we have to do this to your boyfriend" Dom laughed. "Shut up!"I slugged him one good one in the arm. Hey he's my brother and I am allowed to do things like that (Even if they are immature.) Arthur watched and he was clearly amused "Come now children we've got work to do."

Okay this was too easy I couldn't resist. If he wasn't going to pursue me I was going to make it hard for him not to. I leaned into Arthur as he put the IV tube into my arm for sedation and whispered into his ear "Okay daddy whatever you say." I pulled back looked directly into his eyes with a sexy smirk. Yes dirty and wrong but the look he got on his face _was worth it._

Arthur looked up me from the floor a second longer. He cocked his head to the side. Before he could say anything Dom's annoying voice cut in "Ok love birds break it up we have a job to do." Effectively ruining the moment and causing this 26 year old women to blush and Arthur to look away and get up to hook everyone else up to the machine. Before I could retort a nice threat of death to my big brother, Janine, the hostess, pushed the button and like that it was sweet dreams.

**End! How was it? Let me know! So I was trying to think of who Savannah could look like (celebrity wise). I am leaning towards Scarlett Jo Hansen. Especially in Ironman 2! I didn't mean to bash Nash too much but… eh he's a spineless jelly fish! **

**Next Chapter the job! Wish me luck on the action scene. Christopher Nolan is a Genius! **


	3. Ch 3: Leave Him Wanting More

_**Legal stuff**_**! I own nothing from the movie! The Genius Christopher Nolan does I believe! But anything new to plot & OCs are all MINE!**** Really truly thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me on alert!**

It is afternoon time when we entered Saito's flat. I along with the rest of the team start setting up a tube that would pump a sedative gas into Saito's flat. When Saito arrives he'll walk into his apartment and 5 minutes later he'd become overwhelmed with the need to take a nap and then with just enough time to crawl into bed he'd be out cold. **(AN: Ever wonder how they got Saito to take a nap in the first place? Well that's how I'd do it!)**

We worked in silence. It wasn't tense or uncomfortable. It was a sort of a mutual understanding we don't talk during set up. We remain focused; only communicating when we needed something.

Few minutes later Saito arrived in his private car arrived. We waited in the stair well and as if clockwork 5 minutes later we entered his flat and he was out cold sound asleep on his bed.

Nash immediately got to work set the tubes and electrodes into Saito. Then Arthur and I sat on our comfy recliner chairs comfortably positioned and ready for a kick if needed.

And Dom was situated over a tub of ice water. He was the one largely responsible for extracted the needed information. If there was trouble and we needed to get him up we'd through him into the tub. Dom was infamous for not giving up and getting himself into sticky situation. Sometimes I thought he had a death wish, but others I knew he was just too damn stubborn to not finish a job. Which was fine because a failed job equals double the enemy. It was bad enough for your mark to want you dead, but to fail meant your employer would be after you as well.

We had few failed attempts but it only took one for me to be scarred… literally forever on right hip. It was a botched up job courtesy of an angry curly haired Shade. The mess up caused an angry Mafia boss who employed us to go after us. Dom and Arthur were able to disappear but I unfortunately was found. Perhaps it was because I was female or maybe because Dom was my brother, but he specifically went after me. Whatever it was what that man did to me will forever haunt me. If I could dream then I assure you my _nightmares _would be filled with him.

I don't think any of us could ever get over that. I think even with Dom's guilt over Mal the guilt over what happen to me counterbalanced it and his _subconscious_ stayed clear of me and at times I think _protected me_. He after all on any level is my Big Brother.

I don't hold grudges however, if something in today's job went wrong I would be more than happy to dunk my brother into the ice cold water as a payback for the impromptu shower he gave me this morning.

"Everyone ready?" questioned Nash. We let out a chorus of our affirmative confirmations that we were ready, "Alright then sweet dreams."

It was night time. We were in Saito's dream world now. The star shone so bright. Had it been real and not some mark's dream then I would have considered it even _romantic. _My hands itched at my sides wanting to desperately grasp Arthur's hands which were a measly couple of inches from my own.

Though not real it had been a long time since I had the chance to just look at the stars in the night's sky. When I was little I use to love camping outside. Living in the countryside had its advantages. Dom, Arthur, and I use to camp out every day in the Summer. Life back then seemed simpler and easier. As much and I loved my job. There were days were I missed being an innocent little girl who played in creek beds and wanted to be a Veterinarian.

But it wasn't a Summer night in the quaint countryside. It was night time in some swanky party Saito was throwing for his clients at his mansion in the Japanese cliffs near some ocean.

I was wearing a floor length form-fitting halter red gown that crossed into a low v-shape in the front and dipped low in the back. My curly hair was left down in nice crimson waves. You'd think I would have stuck out too much, but that's completely wrong. Saito's dream party was filled with his male associates and their younger model girlfriends a.k.a. _mistresses_. I blended in perfectly it was my job to.

Arthur and Dom were dressed up in nice black suites with black ties. I guess they were going for _"I'm here for the party but I am also here with a serious business proposition"_ look. Dom had his hair slicked black while Arthur had it in his normal _sexy_ sophisticated gelled side sweep. Both of them pulled of their look well.

When we arrived out on the terrace we noticed a very _unwanted _guest _Mal._

Immediately Arthur snapped at Dom "What is she doing here." "I don't know. It's not like I invited her here" replied Dom. "She's become more and more of a problem Dom. She's been showing up to every job. We don't need her here interfere with this. Or do I need to remind you about what happen to Savannah last time you couldn't control her? " Arthur Finished harshly. Dom face contorted from guilt to rage in two seconds flat.

Wow I knew that if I didn't step in this would turn ugly. We didn't exactly talk about that _incident_. It was the Cobb way. You get up dust yourself off, say your okay and it's over. It's how we deal. Okay, so it's how we don't deal. The point is you don't drudge up old suppressed memories with us unless you're looking for a fight.

I stepped between the two bickering men, "That's enough Fred and Ethel." Effectively ending the argument and probably leaving the two to wonder which one was Fred and which one was Ethel. "We have a job to do and not that long. The plan is get in and out. Dom you go talk to your bitch of a subconscious. And you Arthur get a drink or something before you and Dom are summoned to meet Saito." Dom walked a way to Mal. As I turned to leave Arthur grabbed my arm and turned me into him and said in his sultry voice "What are you going to be doing?"

I turned my full attention to him. His hands slid from my arms to lightly holding my waist. To any one we would look like a couple having an intimate moment. But I knew he was comforting me. He was sorry for bring up a painful memory. He was looking into my eyes to see if I was ok and asking for forgiveness. I was fine and it was worth it because here he was holding me even if it is for only a few glorious moments.

I looked him in the eye and after a moment of adjusting his tie I traced hands down to his suit's lapels. Gripping them slightly I got really close to him and giving him a playful smile I replied "I'm going to do what us single girls do best."

Arthur pulled the confused face that I am very accustomed to. "And what's that?" I brushed down his lapels "Honey I'm here for the party." I grabbed a Champaign glass from a waiter nearby and walked away but not before flipping my hair back and throwing Arthur a wink over my shoulder. Effectively leaving him floored as to what the hell just happened. _That's right Savannah leave him wanting more_. And with that thought I turned back with a smirk. Like I said before _I was going to make it had for him to not go after me._

I walked through the party blending in melting into the party's background. I came across the main stair case and proceeded up it. The upstairs like the rest of the house was nice with expensive modern Japanese décor as well as traditionally Japanese styles. There is a good amount of people upstairs. Most of which were on the balcony. Further down the hall I can see a room with a giant dark wood table and 2 guards were posted outside it by the room's traditional Japanese Fusuma doors **(A/N: Those are the paper sliding doors… Yea I looked up the name!). **

I had a good view of the room from my position on the balcony. I looked like I was a part of the party, but I was close enough to be of help.

As I was standing in the entrance I felt a presence. It was an unwelcomed one. I just _knew_ it.

**End… Oh Yea not a real cliff hanger but I am trying! So who do you think it is! I am going to see the brilliant film Inception again tomorrow! I cannot wait until it comes out on DVD! For some reason in my head I felt that Cobb & Arthur's bickering was like an old married couple i.e. Fred and Ethel Mertz from 'I love Lucy!'**


	4. Ch 4:  My Dirty little Secret

_**Legal stuff**_**! I own nothing from the movie! The Genius Christopher Nolan does I believe! But anything new to plot & OCs are all MINE!**** Really truly thanks to everyone who reviewed, added me on alert or to a favorite list! And an ****EXTREMELY**** Special thanks to JokerSmile for your lovely help! Also on my profile are pictures of what I believe Savannah would look like. And How she is dressed for the party!**

The funny thing about extraction was that even if we were in someone else's dream our own subconscious followed us. For Dom it was Mal and for me it was _him_

Dom wasn't the only Cobb with problems. He wasn't the only one running from dealing with something. Like I said we don't deal. I was strong though. I did a better job of covering my tracks. I was not afraid to tell my subconscious to _Fuck off _because I has some control_._ Yet right in front of me was my own personal hell and I froze.

"Always liked you in red." He ran his hands down the side on my gown.

His name is Mario Ponce de leon. In the real world he is the head of one of Colombia's biggest drug rings. Mario is drug lord. I met him an Art Auction in Columbia. Okay so Eames and I met him at an auction that may or may not have been selling priceless artifacts that Eames and I procured through our devious ways, _Extraction._

Mario ran his hand through my hair taking in its scent, "I always thought it brought out your hair and eyes. Remember when I took you out dancing and you wore that tight red salsa dress? Mi Amor you always looked like a goddess." Mario hissed in my ear.

Mario once upon a time was charming. He was extremely handsome and had the body of Adonis. Let's just say he had me at Hola. Maybe if his brilliant smile, rugged good looks, and green eyes hadn't distracted me I would have been smarter. Maybe not because I did feel such _a great connection with him_. And he gave me something I craved… attention. It had been a month since Mal died. My brother had fled the states without me, and Arthur was nowhere to be found. _I was alone_. Eames is like my other half. But he was not enough I needed to feel loved. And Mario's eyes told me he could do it… _All night long_.

"That night after we came home I made sweet love to you. Of course it was only one of many nights we did." he was now very close to my face. Have you ever had someone you despise talk dirty to you in your face? Then you understand why my knuckles where turning white as I clenched my fists.

My partnership (yes that's what us kids are calling it these days) with Mario began just casual flirty conversations. He told me he knew that I and my _associate _Eames were responsible for obtaining the relics and he was interested in _all I had to offer_. I wittingly respond with the innuendo an equally sexual _I bet you are. _

Now he was in front of me gripping me tightly, "Tell me how are your nights now? Are they empty?" he lets the question linger.

"I see your still lurking around Arthur like a love-sick puppy. Why do you insist in chasing after a man that does not want you" I snapped "Screw you jackass." "Oh mi Amor we already have many times you remember." Yes I did. "It was a part of our arrangement."

Mario was very persuasive. For my expertise he made me an offer I didn't refuse. I was to get 50 million dollars and I had a body to lie next to at night. In return I was to perform a simple extraction. But everything is not always what it seemed. And a simple game of extraction could erupt in to one of complications. Especially, if you didn't know all the players and their motives.

"Tell me can you still feel the itch of our scar? Is it painful? Have you told anyone about me?"

Being an _avoider _had earned me a shade. My brother could not let go of the love of his life. I felt no love for Mario. Just a deep burning seed of resentment and rage. He was there to remind me of my lowest point and my mistakes. Waiting in the shadows for me to stumble so he could point out my failures, and wreak havoc on my psyche.

However, unlike Mal Mario had little power. He was not a crazed women who ruined our jobs. Mario could care less about that. He served as a reminder. Keep your friends close keep your enemy closer.

"There is nothing to tell you pain in the ass now go. You are not need and I will not use any more of my mental processes on you."

The Jerk laughed in my face. "Very well. Perhaps a kiss for the road?" And before I could curse at him more or shoot him he left with a kiss.

I downed my glass. I could finally breathe.

"How long?" I was caught. Now I had to explain myself.

**END**

**I am going mostly by the movie but this is about Savannah. Oh I messed up on little things in 1-3 chapters. I found this out by watching inception again! Recommend it! **


	5. Ch 5: Caught Up In More Ways Than One

_**Legal stuff**_**! I own nothing from the movie! The Genius Christopher Nolan does I believe! But anything new to plot & OCs are all MINE!**

I whipped around to find Arthur. "How long have you been standing there Arthur?" "Long enough Savannah." he responded coolly.

Hmm I wonder how long I could play dumb for. "Long enough for what?" "Long enough to see you be groped by Mario. So I ask you again. How long have you been projecting Mario?"

Damn I knew it wouldn't last. So I made on more desperate attempt to deflect, a low blow. I smirked at Arthur, "Why jealous? All you have to do is ask Arthur." And ladies and gentlemen I have now achieved the impossible. I made Arthur sputter over his words. "What?... That's not.. Savannah…"

He loosened his bow tie with a huff. And finally when he collected himself he snapped "Quite messing around Savannah as point man I have to know everything. It's bad enough I have to cover Dom, but now I have to take care of you."

_Ouch_ that really hurt. And I knew Arthur could tell he hurt my feelings because then softly he continues. "I love you guys so I am always concerned with your wellbeing. I can't do that if you don't let me in." Wow how could I fight sincerity like that?

"It started immediately when we started doing jobs." I admitted feebly. "Jesus Savannah all this time. And you said nothing?" he admonished. I do not appreciate being patronized.

I stared him down rebelliously, "I have it handled. I kept it under control this long haven't I?"

Instead of the fight I thought Arthur was going to put up he smile lightly at me, "It amazes me how much you and Dom resemble each other." "Just what every girl wants to hear. She looks like a man."

No really a man, my brother, was not on my list of things I wanted Arthur to think of me as. Arthur chuckled and brush curl out of my face. "No one would call you a man Savannah. You no doubt are beautiful women." He told me tenderly.

He looked at me at me deeply so I gave him more of what he wanted to know. "Mario come and goes. You've been on almost every job with me so obviously I have control." I explained.

Arthur nodded curtly. He was satisfied for now. "Alright. For now but we will talk about this later." "Yes daddy." Instead of being caught off guard he chuckled this time. _Music to my ears_ "All right I think it's time Dom and I waited in Saito's dining room. He should find his way their shortly. And he left.

It's amazing how real a dream could be. How our mind is so tricked that we can be dropped into any random moment and we don't question it. Especially, if it's a plausible one. We could go through it for what seems like hours and not question it until we wake up. And it is then we realize we were in fact asleep and dreaming.

I looked back to the room my boys were in. The door was now closed. Right about now my brother should have been pitching his proposal. He was trying to convince Saito he and his associate were here to offer a service that protected his secret. While observing his reactions Dom would be able to find the vault where he locked those secrets. We were going to give them to our employer, a rival company to Saito name Copal Engineering.

I surprisingly didn't have to wait long. Saito and the guards exited the room. My brother headed out what I assumed to be his hotel room and Arthur came towards me with a hastened pace and look of determination. "We need to go to your bedroom." I choked a little on my drink and my face burned, "Er…What?" I eloquently responded. "Saito knows. I think he's onto us. He was too calm and knew too much about us and what we do. Dom is going to plan B." Extraction by force. He was going to break into the Safe to steal the papers.

Arthur was flabbergasted "I just don't get how Saito caught on to us knew. It was like he was expecting us."

My eyes grew wide. "Mal" Arthur tilted his head to the side, "Maybe. Do you think she'd do that?" I nodded my head affirmatively. "What makes you so sure?" he questioned. "Well for one thing she and 2 of Saito's armed guards are standing behind you."

Arthur whirls around just in time be punched in the face by a nameless guard. Instantly I went after the guard. No one hits Arthur. But the sound of a "Tsk tsk" stops me in my tracks. "Now Savannah we wouldn't want anyone to _feel excruciating pain _would we?" My actions ceased at once as the deceased French women held a gun to Arthur's arm as a threat.

"I can make this very painful for him Savannah. Come quietly."

**End**


	6. Ch 6: You Win SOme You Lose Some!

_**Legal stuff**_**! I own nothing from the movie! The Genius Christopher Nolan does I believe! But anything new to plot & OCs are all MINE!**

Mal and the guards shoved us toward Saito's office where we met up with the Man himself. Saito brushed my hair back from my face. It did not have the same effect as when Arthur did. I wonder why… It could be because A) It wasn't Arthur and B) It was a Creepy Man who was probably about to kill us in the dream world and then hunt us down to kill us for real.

"Ms. Savannah Cobb you are a Beauty. It would be a shame to kill you. I think I could have other uses for you."

See Creepy. I was disgusted he was touching me since I couldn't lash out at him physically I did verbal. I screwed up my face in sustain and replied "Ew no thank you Creeper." His small vanished and he snared, "Charming."… Never said I was

He turned around and barged into the room to find Dom stealing the documents from his safe.

"Hello Mr. Cobb I think that belongs to me."Dom head snapped toward all of us. My heart broke when he noticed Mal was one of the armed people who held us captive.

But he coved it up with a smirk, "You caught me. What gave us away? Or did she tell you." He pointed his finger at his figment. "Tell me that you were trying to still from me. Or that I am dreaming." He retorted. I cut in, "I think both are interesting." I was ignored, but I felt satisfied. Arthur elbowed me and whispered, "Savannah let's not antagonize the man in charge of the guns." I smiled innocently at him like I was doing no such thing.

"Who is your employer?" Saito demanded. Dom goaded him "Now that would be telling." Saito had enough "Now Mr. Cobb place your gun on the table and hand over the envelop. Before I shot you associate… Or your lovely sister," Saito threaten. And I growled at him as he once again touched my face. On day I hope to hit him.

Dom knew it was an empty threat. Shoot we wake up. Then Mal did the unexpected. She shot Arthur in the leg! I let out a scream and my eyes welled with tears as Arthur screamed in pain and was now feeling the agonizing pain of being shot. Then Mal bitchily said. "Dying is nothing but the brain still feels pain from being wounded." My Brother slide the envelope forward then sprang into action shooting Arthur in the head and then aiming it toward me.

I gasped a wake and Arthur was by my side. "It may not hurt but getting shot always scares the crap out of me." Nash ran out of the room, "Why are you guys up so soon?" Arthur calming said, "We've failed" I was suddenly more aware of sounds around us. I looked out the window and noticed the huge mob. They were coming… _And fast!_

Arthur took charge, "Nash get more sedative we need to ensure Saito stays under longer and Savannah would you do the honors?" He smirked knowing I would enjoy it. "My pleasure." I walked over to the chair holding Dom and I shoved him into the icy cold water below him.

When I looked up I froze. Apparently they were not fast enough in sedating Saito because had Nash, Arthur, and now me at gun point.

He pointed his gun at me and indicated for me to stand with the others. When his back was turned Dom leaped from the bath taking him down.

"Way to go bro." I smiled. "Well I try." He smirked. "Now enough games. Mr. Saito I know you were holding out. What are the expansion plans? And if you knew about us then why did you allow us into your head in the first place? "

Saito cockily smirked "This was an audition and you failed. You are good at what you do, but I expected better. But you background checks are thorough. How did you know about this place?" Now it was Dom's job to be haughty, "Oh your place you meet your Mistress? You'd be surprised what people will tell for the right price."

Saito replied confidently, "No she wouldn't." Arthur cut in, "Oh yes a married woman would." That shut him up. I laughed, "Why aren't you just a little home-wrecker." He glared at me. This woman must love his money because from where I'm standing this man is not a catch. Rich yes, but home wrecking worthy, no.

The mob and explosions outside got louder. "Okay focus. What are your expansion plans? Or are we going to have to do this the hard way."

Saito looked at Dom defiantly. Hard way it was going to be! Dom hit him and shoved him to his knees and held Saito's gun to his face. "Tell me what I want to know." Saito stayed silent. I could feel the mob getting closer so I stabbed my heeled foot into his back making him clasped into the ground.

Saito laughed from the ground. Wow he just got creepier. He liked pain. "I underestimated you Cobb. Your reputation does precede you a dream within a dream." What the hell. How did he know? And as if he heard my unspoken question he continued. "The rugs in the apartment are wool not cotton big mistake next time dream better Cobb." Nash not one for letting other people takes credit for his work "Actually it's my dream."

And then the Mob stormed.

**END **

**Boring Chapter but had to be done for the stories sake! More on the way! SO get excited!**


	7. Ch 7: We've Failed before

_**Legal stuff**_**! I own nothing from the movie! The Genius Christopher Nolan does I believe! But anything new to plot & OCs are all MINE!**

Soon Arthur, Dom, Nash and I were awake… For real this time… I think

"Why are you up so Early!" Ben asked

In addition to hiring a hostess we hired a young kid named Ben to wake us up. Ben knew we were in shifty business and that early waking up meant trouble.

"Really we failed because you got the carpet wrong. Are you really that incompetent?" Arthur snapped at Nash. "Sorry I didn't think he'd rub his face on it." This time I retorted "You got one thing right… You don't think.". "Okay that enough!" Dom cut off the escalading argument of Arthur and me versus dumb Nash.

"Look we failed and Cobol will know. Now they and Saito will be after us." He grabbed his briefcase and threw a wad of cash at Ben. His parting words were "Every man for himself." My heart turned cold.

I couldn't believe that he had said that.

Arthur grabbed my shoulders and looked me deep in the eyes, "Savannah he didn't mean it like that we are all meeting back at the apartment. You'll see." And then Arthur left. Ben had nothing to worry about he sat in his seat. I looked at Nash as he stared at me. I would receive nothing from him. I left the compartment without a word running out off the train somewhere in Japan making my way back to our Tokyo apartment as quickly as possible.

I was frantic. We had split up. It was the part of the job. But it was the part I always hated. I could take care of myself. I knew this, but it never got easier. I had to repeat over and over again I wasn't being left behind they wouldn't do that to me …._again_. But I could still hear the Dom's parting words of "Every man for himself."

It was what he said last time he left me. I knew what Arthur said was right. But there had been a time he did leave me. And Arthur did too. Even if they didn't mean to. It still happened.

They had no idea how those words affected me. When we split up after the job we fail in Columbia I was left _and caught._ I was alone in a basement and torture. All day I repeated over and over in my head "Every man for himself. They left me alone." I was tortured in the real world for what felt like weeks. Come to find out it had only been 2 days. Torture like fun and dreams were the same that way. Time flies when you're…

Time felt different… it escaped you.

It didn't take long before I was broken.

Mario took pity on me because no one came. On the beginning of the 3rd day he walked in the basement lifted me up and took me up stairs. Then we came into the bedroom I had grown accustom to using and dropped me in a warm bath. "It is quiet sad really. Worse time to find out the ones who love you don't really. Right?" … "I don't understand? Why show me pity?" I sobbed out.

He said nothing, but left me to bath. When I was done he came back, and set a phone down in front of me, "You get 1 call Savannah. Choose wisely. Who would you now trust you life to. Make the right choice. It'd be the only one you'll get." I picked up the phone then he added, "If you choose wrong I'll shoot you dead." Who would I call? My hearted was so sure it said Arthur and Dom… But my brain bitterly snared NO! So I picked up the phone and it rang twice before a cheery Brit's voice picked up "Ello?" "Eames, it me Savannah I need you." And like that my best friend came hours later. And Mario stuck to his word. He let me go.

That 3rd day my savior was my torturer. It's why I keep Mario around. To remind me that those closest were just as much of a threat if not more than your Enemies that had harmed you. At least enemies have their reasons. It was a harsh life lesson I learned.

I have had a while to get over what had happened. Dom and Arthur swore up & down that if they had known they would had been there. The way their faces blanched when Eames brought a broken me back to them had lead me to believe it was true. Apparently they assumed I was long gone. _Never Assume because it makes an Ass out of You & Me (Ass-U-Me)_.

I forgave them. There was no going back to test the theory so I had to _trust in them._ But it was the little reminders that it could happen again that kept me on guard…My guard came in the form of Mario. He might have been toxic but it was a reminder that my subconscious thought I needed.

It was what made my feet go fast as I tripped out of the taxi. I pushed harder as stumbled up four flights of stairs our Tokyo apartment. Then in record time I burst through the door and sighed with relief when I saw Arthur and Dom in the apartment… hopefully _waiting for me_

**End !**

Now we know why Mario is so prominent to Savannah! I wanted to make their relationship complicated… Hope I achieved that!


	8. Ch 8: I Knew I Hated Nash

_**Legal stuff**_**! I own nothing from the movie! The Genius Christopher Nolan does I believe! But anything new to plot & OCs are all MINE!**

The Boys raised their eyebrows at my abrupt entrance and most likely my heavy breathing.

Dom was the first to respond. "What the hell is wrong with you… Were you followed?" I took a moment to collect myself. Then responding nonchalant, as if I hadn't entered like a madwoman, "No I just ran." Now let's get a move on slow pokes I hear our chopper."

With that I grabbed my bag and walked straight out of the apartment leaving the boys with the same bewildering look on their face wondering, _What the hell just happened?_ But a moment later they followed probably coming to the same conclusion. I was Savannah and they should be use to my crazy antics.

As we were getting to the roof a thought occurred to me, "No Nash?" The boys shook their head. Being left behind sucked. And even if he was bad at what he did, was rude, selfish, and I obviously didn't like him. Nobody should get left behind. "If he doesn't surface in a day we should start looking for him." Dom and Arthur gave me a sympathetic look.

Dom sighed, "Savannah by then it would be too late and…" I cut him off, "Is that what you said when I went missing? I lasted 3 days before he let me go." Arthur looked thrown and Dom looked like a punched him in the stomach. It was a _Low blow_, and I sort of knew it was lie. And obviously he had tried to forget about what happened and how he was no help me. But if I could save someone that pain it was worth it.

"Sav." He sighed again "Okay a day and we will try to find out what happened to him." With that he drew me into his arms and kissed my forehead. It was a sweet family moment as Arthur hugged me from behind. We stayed there for what seemed like a minute

…. "Arthur quit feeling up my sister. That's taking advantage you know." And now it was ruined by Dom but I secretly hoped Arthur had filled me up.

"Aw Dom you know me so well. I get what I can." Frikin Boys. Should I of been insulted?" I hate being the only girl. "Arthur Darling I'm not your type I don't accept cash. And you couldn't afford me." Okay so I could handle myself. And we all including Arthur shared a laugh.

We continued to make our way to the Chopper and the pilot open the door for us. As we looked in we saw a beaten Nash and an armed Saito. And Nash had a pleading look in his eyes and he had the nerve to squeak out a, "Sorry." I was the first to react, "Why you slimy little bastard!"

Remember all the nostalgia I just felt for Nash being left being. Fuck the traitorous bastard. To quote an excellent movie 'The deepest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers.'

"Aw Mr. Cobb & Company we meet again. COBOL engineering wants you died. I have a proposition for you." We weren't expecting that. As we filed in Nash was dragged out of the chopper and pulled down the stair disappearing from or view with 2 armed thugs.

My Brother was the first to speak, "What will you do with him?" "Leaving him for Cobol Engineering I have no need for a trader. I have a proposition for your team."

He paused, "I can protect you. Your team has made many enemies Mr. Cobb." Dom was thinking it over but there was the big question of what the job would be. So I voiced this.

"Assuming we have choice. What is the job?" Saito shifted his attention to me as if not expecting me to speak. Chauvinistic pig. Dom was so not the leader we are a team.

He eyed me for a while, "Inception," He said at last.

…_Oh Crap_.

**End : **

**Can you guess what movie the quote was from? "The deepest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers."**


	9. Ch 9: He'd Risk Everything

_**Legal stuff**_**! I own nothing from the movie! The Genius Christopher Nolan does I believe! But anything new to plot & OCs are all MINE!**

We were all momentarily thrown by his proposition.

…_Inception. _

The way he proposed it was like the concept of it and the execution was so simple. Jerk probably didn't know the half of it.

"No Frikin way." I said once the shock drifted away. "It's impossible." Arthur supported. Dom was silent

"Why you can go into dreams and take information why can't you leave some behind." Saito questioned

"It's not that same. Like if I tell you don't think of elephants what are you thinking?" Arthur asked inquired

"Of elephants." Saito replied

"Right because I told you to. I gave you the idea. The mind is so complex and intelligent that it can trace back to the source. Me. That is why Inception is impossible." Arthur declared. Logical but wrong.

Dom interrupted Arthur "No its not. It's just hard. You have to go into the person's subconscious deep enough." Arthur looked interested at this revelation. "Have you ever done it?" Arthur questioned. "Yes" and Dom left it at that.

I had enough of this conversation life was hard enough we did not need a job like this. It was hitting too close to home. "Okay so it's not that it can't be done it's that it shouldn't." I tried to reason. "You're messing with someone else's mind. Who knows what planting an idea could grow into?" I locked eyes with Dom and shook my head silently pleading to walk away from this job. He nodded his head in understanding. _We could not do this_.

We finally arrived at the airport that we would be leaving this place behind and escaping COBOL. Dom was the last to exit. As a last attempt Saito said "I can get you home." My stomach clenched. _Oh no he didn't! How dare he promise that._

"I can make it all go away. I can get you back your family." He tempted like a snake. But Dom was not falling for it, "No one can do that for me." He was right. To get his family back he'd need Mal. And short of some Harry Potter hoodoo stuff that was not happening. Dom started to walk away and the feeling in my stomach started to dissipate.

"One call from me I can make it all go away and you can go home to your children." That actually sounded legit, but could Dom let himself do inception to another person when the last time went so wrong.

"Dom forget about it lets go" Arthur yelled over the helicopter. "If I do this for you you'll get me home?" Dom inquired. "Yes I am a man of my word. Your skills impressed me." "Ok." Dom was convinced. Anything that could possibly get him home he'd risk it all.

I knew he'd _risk us all._

"Get a team together and I will be in contact." Saito demanded. As we all walked away to a private jet Saito called out, "Mr. Cobb choose your team more wisely this time." Smug jerk

"Oh and Savannah I look forward to seeing you again." He shouted as his helicopter departed. I glared at him as he smiled haughtily at me through the helicopter's window. Since he could not hear me I did the one thing I could do… I flipped him the bird. Saito's grin fell into a 'if looks could kill' glare. Maybe I shouldn't piss the boss off, but worth it!

As we were boarded and settled in the jet before Dom broke the silence. "This is dangerous and if you two do not want to go in on this job with me I can assemble new team." How sweet he was thinking of us. I got out of my seat and smacked him upside the head. "Don't be stupid of course I'm in." Then I hugged him. Arthur chuckled at my antics, "Same goes for me. Too much history to leave you and Savannah."

Aw that made me feel all warm inside. Okay so he said he couldn't leave Dom and me but what I heard was. I can't leave you Savannah. Yes I like that version better.

I broke out of my musings, "Well what do we do now?" "Paris" Dom replied instantaneously. "Oh yay! I love the shopping and all the lights." Dom looked at me like I was an idiot.

"No you nerd we need a new architect. And Miles happens to be teaching classes their tomorrow so hopefully he can let us corrupt one of his aspiring creators." "How convenient! He'll be so excited to see us!" I said cheerily. "We?" Dom questioned. "Well yes you didn't think I'd let you see papa Miles without me?" I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Plus if it is a girl I think everything might seem a bit too creepy if it's just you. No offense, but you're looking a little tall, dark, and creepy now a days." I reasoned Arthur laughed out loud at how true my observation was. And Dom just glared. "Fine."

"While you two are off college hunting for an innocent student I will be finding us a home base." Arthur added. A true point man thinking of all are needs. Now if only he could feel mine. "Okay well now that that's settled I will be napping." Dom and Arthur smiled at me. "Have a good sleep Sav." Dom said. And then Arthur added "Sweet Dreams Savannah."

I curled into my chair facing him. I took in all of his features for moment and I knew that if I could I would indeed have sweet dreams. And my last thought was if I achieved them I knew who my leading man would be.

**End!**

So I am seriously contemplating doing so Arthur POVs in the future for some things! I mean what goes on in the Sexy mind of this intense man! Also after watching it again I figured out Miles was Mal's father… So from here on out that should be the case. And Savannah calls him Papa Miles kind of as a joke but also because they are close.

Oh and Sorry for the minor delay! Moving out of my apartment this weekend so I gotta pack! And thank you for all the new adds and alerts! Love is always accepted!


	10. Ch 10: I love the Brits

_**Legal stuff**_**! I own nothing from the movie! The Genius Christopher Nolan does I believe! But anything new to plot & OCs are all MINE!**

Miles King was a great professor. Maybe it was the way he said things with passion that allowed him to captivate the attention of students and possibly everyone else he had ever been in contact with stranger. And his British accent helped.

Sitting outside his classroom listening to his lecture brought me way back. He had been notorious in the world of Dream invasion, and Dom & I couldn't help but sit in one of his lecture we were enthralled… and the rest was history.

We might have known of Dream Invasion before him, but he was still the Mentor of Dom and I. He broadened Dom's horizons as an architect. He challenged him and made Dom great. He taught me to focus and how to use my instincts in a dream. He became like a second father.

He brought a lot to our life. But unfortunately he also brought Dom to Mal.

You see Miles was originally from England, but being fluent in French he took a guest lecture position at a university in Paris. There he met a charming French Art student. He married this woman, and months later she gave birth to a baby girl named Malory King or Mal for short. The woman who would selfishly destroy the life of my brother, niece, and nephew without a second thought

Miles is Mal's father.

I often wondered what if we had stirred clear of him life would have been different. But then again different wasn't always better. And his training had probably been what made us so good.

And it was because he was great at recognizing those with exceptional talent (like the talent he had recognized in Dom and yours truly) we came to him. He was going to pimp out one of his great young minds to us even if he didn't know it yet.

After another 20 minutes of listening to the Theory of Architect Miles excused his class. While they exited Dom and I slipped in. He was packing a way his things and didn't take notice to us.

I was hit with a wave of nostalgia and Dom and I continued to just watching him. He really was like a second father.

Figuring we should probably say something I stated in a teasing manner, "I see you still have a way with words." At my voice he turned to Dom and me. "Yes well as I remember it you my darling have a way as well." I walked down to him with a smile and hugged the aging man. "Hey Miles." "Savannah a lovely vision as usual. And Dom you look like crap. Isn't it a little dangerous to be in Paris? " Insulting but loving I love the Brits.

My brother walked towards us "Miles the political relationship between the United States and France is strained and to get an expedition would be a mess." Miles light laugh at my brother's random knowledge and teased, "For you I think they'd make an exception." And the men shook hands.

"How's life Dom?" "Okay making a living." Miles interrupted "Being involved in shady illegitimate business deals is not making a living." The Dom jumped in "Hey after what happened it was the only work I could get. I am just using what you taught me."

OoO and with that he insulted Miles, "I did not teach you this. To be a thug and going into anyone's dream and steal this." Go Miles! "No you taught me to navigate through the human mind." "Yes navigate not what you're doing." Miles rebutted.

Noticing Miles was not berating me Dom deflected "Hey Savannah does it too." Well that was mature. "Hey!" I exclaimed in indignation. Miles smiled at me, "Well we all know our little Savannah hasn't always been a part of the law abiding side of society." Aw the unconditional love.

"Aw I feel the love."

"Yes Sav everyone loves you. Like a fluffy stuffed animals." Dom said sarcastically. "Are you calling me fat?" I questioned him. "No. Here Miles I got the kids something." Dom handed Miles the bag of teddy bears. Miles shook his head "I think it is going to take a lot more than stuff animals to remind your children they still have a father." Dom looked down silently, and I know Miles meant well but that was just sad. I had to step in.

"Ease up Miles. You think he'd want to anywhere away from home. After what happened he can't be home. Better absent father now then a wrong fully accused father in jail for life. And if you listen to us Grandpa we have away you can help us reunite our family." My lecture ended on a cajoling tone.

Miles smiled at me "Ok so what can an old man like me do for you." I gave him an innocent smile, "A man with money and lots of power has offered Dom a way home." Here Dom jumped in "We have a team, but we need an architect."

A look of comprehension came over Miles face, "Oh so you want to me to hand over one of my brightest for you two to corrupt."

"Exactly. You have anyone as good as us?" Dom cockily questioned. Miles smirked "Better."

_This should be good._

END !


End file.
